fsjfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Stephen King e sua influência no terror - Carrie, a Estranha
Provavelmente vocês conhecem Stephen King. Se não, essa página foi feita pra você! Aqui não vamos falar sobre a vida dele, mas a carreira, e o quão importante é ler os livros desse cara. (mas se você for mais cinéfilo do que leitor, os filmes também são bem legais.) Carrie, a Estranha É o primeiro romance do Stephen, e ganhou três adaptações para o cinema, ambas honônimas, sendo uma de 1976, a outra de 2002 e a mais recente é de 2013. A de 2002, por algum motivo do além, é a menos conhecida. Se você não conhece o filme, aqui vai um resumão da história do filme; Enredo: A Carrie é uma anta que acha que menstruação é sinal de morte. Ela também não vai bem na escola e sofre Bullyng. Ela ganha algum concurso e viram um balde de sangue na cabeça dela. Ela mata todo mundo. Beleza. Todo mundo inclui a mãe dela. Sobe créditos. "Adaptações": (copiei da wikipédia msm) * Um filme de 1976, chamado Carrie, a estranha, foi feito baseado nesse livro. Dirigido pelo diretor estadunidense Brian De Palma, o filme traz no elenco Sissy Spacek, John Travolta e vários outros. * Em 1999, uma sequência intitulada de "The Rage: Carrie 2" foi lançada. A premissa é que o pai de Carrie teve outro casamento e outra filha com poderes telecinéticos. Sue Snell, a única sobrevivente da trágica festa, é agora conselheira da escola. * Em 2002, uma refilmagem como telefilme foi lançada (Carrie (2002)), estrelando Angela Bettis, Emilie de Ravin e Patricia Clarkson. * A telenovela da Rede Globo Chocolate com Pimenta, faz alusão a cena do banho de sangue quando jogam um balde de tinta verde na protagonista. * Em 1998 o especial de fim de ano "Sandy & Junior" foi baseado na história de Carrie. Coincidentemente foi vivida por Mariana Ximenes, a atriz viria a refazer a cena do banho de sangue anos depois na novela "Chocolate Com Pimenta". * Novela Rainha da Sucata exibida pela Rede Globo em 1990, traz uma referência a cena do banho de sangue, quando jogam lixo em cima da protagonista Maria do Carmo. * Em um episódio de Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças, Claire faz uma referência a Carrie quando diz que a mesma se divertiu mais que ela em seu baile. * Em 2013, no epísódio ''Tina in the Sky With Diamonds da série ''Glee, depois de receber o título de rainha do baile, Tina recebe um banho de raspadinha vermelha, fazendo referência ao banho de sangue recebido por Carrie em sua formatura. * Em 2013, no Programa Silvio Santos fizeram uma pegadinha que faz uma referência aos poderes mentais quando Carrie se vinga durante a formatura. A personagem que fez a pegadinha era Lais Stefanini. * Em 2008, a novela Isa TKM também fez uma referência a trama no episódio 17. Isa e Alex estão em meio a uma peça de teatro (Romeu & Julieta) quando um balde com um conteúdo fedorento (preparado pela inimiga de Isa, Cristina Ricalde) é derrubado sobre os dois impedindo que a cena do beijo acontecesse. * Em 2013, uma nova refilmagem foi lançada, estrelando Chloë Grace Moretz e Julianne Moore. * Em 2018, a série de TV Riverdale teve um episódio musical baseado em Carrie sendo entitulado como "A Night to Remember"1 * Em 2019, a websérie do YouTube "Escola dos Youtubers" teve um episódio especial baseado em Carrie, sendo entitulado como "Baile de Finalistas". Categoria:Filmes de terror